My Final Fantasy
by KingofSummoners
Summary: It will take place at the same time as the game, but for the most part separate to what is happening with the game characters (maybe a few exceptions) The main character as well as POV will be a character made by me! The start of the book will take place at the point where *Spoiler* Cecil and Kain slay the mist Eidolon and set fire to the Mist village, and Cecil rescues Rydia.
1. Chapter 1: Raining Fire

Fire... Fire... Smoke... Can't breath... Wait... Mom? Dad? What are you... No!

Quinn jolted up suddenly, gasping for air, his sheet flying off the bed. Quinn rubbed his eyes, swipping his soft pale brown hair away from his simlar colored eyes, "a dream... But the fire felt so real," he said softly to himself before he got up. He quickly changed into his summoners uniform. He hated the olive green of the fabric, and really didnt like the horn like bandana they made him wear, at least they let him use a staff rather then a silly rod, which would lessen his white magic potency. He sighed softly as he finished changing, then noticed the sheets on the floor, the plain pale yellow not drawing his attention as it blended with the light brown wood floor, not to mention it was right in the soft light coming from his window in the morning sun. He shook his head trying to forget about the horrible dream and lifted the cover. He fell back, landing with a thump on his backside. He was taken by surprised as a medium sized dog-like creature, decorated in silver feathers and fur, with wings on either side of its torso, as well as an ever sparkling gem on its forehead, cricled in the air arpund him "k-kirin i didnt summon you?" he said surprised. Kirin often poped out of the Eidolon realm on its own accord. With a quick puff of white smoke Kirin was gone, "geez..." the young boy said as he started downstairs, his dad gone and his mom in the kitchen, "morning," she said sweetly, her blond hair flowing softly as the open window let in a soft breeze. Quinn always admired his mothers beauty, her blond hair and emerald eyes, her clear skin and happy smile. He wondered where he got his looks from, he never met his real parents, he had no idea if he looked like his mother, his father, or both. "Morning mom, I dont have time to eat but I'll see you later," he said as he moved for the door. "Alright, have a good day," she said just as Quinn closed the door. Quinn looked out at the small village he called home, and the even smaller school he was about to head to for another day of learning spells he cant cast. He nodded anyway, silently reassuring himself, and started off. About half way to the school, and 10 minutes later, he was confronted by a group of three boys, two he recognized from the school, the older looking one... Had a sword strapped to his back, "warrior," Quinn whispered to himself. The boy must be one of the few people in the village who couldn't cast any magic at all, so they practice weapon use. "If it isnt the little weakling, hows your healing magic coming? Useless as always?" he said and all three of them laughed. Quinn shook his head and tried to walk around them, only to have a part of the ground in front of him burst with fire, then go out. One of the two boys he recognized held his rod pointed outwards, "no one said you could leave," he said, his voice irritatingly winney, matching his bratty appearance. He was pale with dark hair and freckles decorating his face, the other boy a little more put together, having slightly darker hair then Quinn, and darker skin. The boy with the sword stepped towards Quinn, his redish hair a prominent feature, as well as his auburn eyes that gazed at Quinn, "what? Oh i guess you wouldn't know what a fire spell is," he said laughing again. Quinn shook his head and started walking again, only to have a wall of ice stop him this time, the boy who cast fire casting blizzard instead, "thats called blizzard, learn it," he said with plenty of attitude in his voice, the warrior stepping up again. Quinn bit his lip but saw no other option, drawing his staff. The three boys ready to strike. Quinn gazed at the three and nodded as his staff glowed a faint white, signalling white magic, "healing cant save you," the black haired magic called as a purple aura formed a circle on the ground around him, a signal for a black magic spell. Quinn tapped his staff, "hold," he cast and rings of white light wrapped around the mage binding him and bringing him to his knees, his aura no longer glowing. The other mage started charging up his spell while the warrior tried to free the other mage, not understanding the spell. Quinn smirked, "ill show you that i can use black magic," he said and charged up his own purple aura, similar to the other mages, both casting at the same time. The boy pointed, "poison," he said and Quinn felt the sudden sickness and draining of health that signaled a poison ailment, but still cast his spell, "sleep," Quinn cast and the other mage dropped to the ground with a thud, sound asleep. This made the warrior give up on the hold spell and drew his blade, "how does that poison feel?" he asked acting cocky. Quinn stood, his staff glowing white, "Esuna," he said and was enveloped in gold light, the effects of poison leaving him, "couldnt tell you," Quinn responded and charged up his hold spell again, "No way!" The warrior yelled and ran for Quinn, 'the spell isn't fast enough... Ok,' Quin thought and tapped his staff, "protect," he cast and a yellow barrier intercepted the slashes of his sword. Quinn then charged up another hold spell, casting it on the warrior leaving him in the same condition as the snobby mage. Quinn had to take that chance, a purple aura swirled around him and he closed his eyes. He pushed his hands outwards, "thunder!" he cast and three bolts of light shot out and struck all three incapacitated boys knocking them unconscious and sending them flying outwards. Breathing heavily, Quinn bit his lip looking out at the now injured three boys. He closed his eyes and white cubes formed a ring around him, "Cure," he cast as a white light enveloped the three boys healing them slightly. Quinn then took off running to the school. There was a healing pot in the school and so long as he wasnt jumped again he would be fine.

After a few minutes of running Quinn reached the school and right by the front door he dipped his hands into the pot of cool crisp water, taking a light sip from the water, almost immediately feeling refreshed and healed, "thank Asura," he said softly to himself. Suddenly he heard a strange comotion from the village center he just came from, and his teacher, Mrs. Reena came out of the school to see Quinn, "i was just told a women suddenly collapsed, they believe her Eidolon was slaughtered," she said seriously, Mrs. Reena was probably the only one in the school who would talk to Quinn. But Quinn gazed at her, "who would do that... Hold on... Was it the guardian Eidolon? The mist dragon?" he asked and Mrs. Reena nodded, "so it would seem, it would also signal the coming of a threat," she said then smiled softly to Quinn, "you head home, school is canceled today," she said and went back inside, her teachers robes, auburn rather then olive, flowed as she turned, a sea of ebony and auburn as her hair moved with her robes, then she vanished into the halls.

Quinn had head back home as quickly as possible just as he walked in, "hi mom, hi dad," he said. As he finished those words many loud and huge explosions echoed, so loud that Quinn felt himself collapse, only to see darkness. Soon he felt heat all around him, and his chest was tight. He sat up and shook his head at the sight, his house was burning, no... Not just his house... Every thing was burning... He shook his head, tears streaming down the boys face. A swirling barrier of blue and yellow light circled around him, his mother and fathers bodies laying nearby, "m-mom? D-dad?" he stuttered, but got no response. He wanted to cry, he was going to cry, he couldnt help but cry, but he felt the warm light of the barrier and stood, running through the fire till he was out of the burning building, not looking back when he heared the boards splinter and the whole place collapse. All around him he ran by burned corpses, or a few that were cut down by blades. Quinn wouldn't let himself cry, till he saw two men chasing a young girl, he didnt recognize her, her hair was green, and she was in a summoners uniform, but it was a vibrant green unlike his olive. The two men were clad in full body armor, one purple the other blue. One had a black blade, while the blue armored man bore a spear. He was about to call out to her when the ground shook violently and spilt open, a rock golem breaking through the earth, summomed by the now screaming girl. Quinn felt himself jerked and thrown about, till all went black again, his barrier unable to sheild him from such potent magic.

Soon Quinn awoke, unsure where he was, all he could see was the woods behind him, and the giant chasm in front of him. Quinn stood and looked around, suddenly hearing a mans voice from behind him, "Oi, boy! You alright!" he called as he approached, he was clad in silver armor, and wore a large thick sword as well as a sheild on his back. Quinn panicked, remebering the two men chasing the girl. He cluched his staff, thankfully he had that with him, and jumped to his feet facing the approaching man. The man stopped and looked at the young boy, "a summoner? And a young one at that," he said and bent down on one knee, bringing the much taller man down to Quinns height, "Now now, dont be afraid, names King, what has you all the way out here?" he asked. Now that he was upclose, Quinn was surprised. The way the man spoke did not match his face, he couldnt have been over 20. He had pale skin and short dirty blond hair, with slight stuble placing a faint beard in his near future. Quinn found himself blushing softly, though he couldnt tell why. He also couldnt tell why... Why he felt he could talk to this man, "M-my village... I-it was burned down... And my parents they were... They," he stuttured finding himself on the brink of tears again. Suddenly a large hand was on his back, "Im sorry for what happened to your village... You've never left it have you?" king asked and Quinn answered by shaking his head. King smiled softly at Quinn, making him blush again for no reason, "Well... You cant stay here, and there is no way im leaving you on your own... So how about you come with me, at least until you find some place to stay," he said in a warm kind voice, his demeanour and even voice having changed drastically. Quinn thought, he had no where else to go... He nodded softly, "where?" he asked. King smiled, "Mysidia is where im heading, there's a man there i need to speak to, though making it there is so difficult."


	2. Chapter 1 (continued)

Quinn looked at how well built the man seemed to be, "how so?" he asked, curiosity overthrowing his manners. "Well, when your fighting monsters they always seem to get hits on you, so even though my hp and defence is strong eventually i ware down," then he looked at Quinn, "i heard you summoners are great at offensive magic so maybe with you it'll go faster... I mean if you decide to come," he said catching himself. Quinns face darkened and his voice dropped to a whisper, "you... You don't want me to come with you, im weak, and useless," he said, "i can't really cast black magic," he said. King looked at the boy, "so your a summoner who can't use magic?" he said confused. Quinn shook his head, "N-no i can but... Im better at white magic, so i can't fight very well," he said sadly. Yet to his surprise king perked up, "really!? Why would you say you were useless then, white magic is super difficult, and having a healer is invaluable to any team," he said and Quinn looked shocked. All the time he spent in the village people shunned and laughed at him, now not 10 minutes out of the village and a random stranger asks him for help and says his magic is invaluable, "u-um... Well... If you'll let me I um... Ill go with you," he said and King smiled and stood, "Great! I can't believe im so excited over a random kid accompanying me but you have no idea how many mages refuse to practice white magic," he said and Quinn blushed again, "i-in my village it was viewed as a sign of weakness," he said softly, and king shook his head, "until someones at 10 hp and needs a healer," he said and held out his hand, well held down his hand, "i never got your name." Quinn lightly placed his much smaller hand in Kings, "Quinn, summoner of the Mist village."


	3. Chapter 2: Road Ever Changing

Quinn groaned softly as cold metal rubbed against his cheek, and he was sitting on the lumpy armlets covering Kings wrists. "Oh, your awake?" King asked softly. After about an hour of walking Quinn couldnt walk anymore and King offered him a ride on his back. Quinn, seeing as he was inside studying rather then playing when he lived in the village, had a vast knowledge of the map of the world, and knew that it would be about 2 hours on foot till they reached an area with monsters, so he accepted the piggyback and slept lightly, "sorry about the cold armor," King said letting him down. Quinn smiled lightly and shook his head, drawing his staff, "please... Dont apologize... I should be thanking you for carrying me..." he said softly. This made King smile, "your a pretty nice kid Quinn," he said and looked to Quinn expecting a smile, but was met with a blank stare. "Monsters... I smell them," Quinn said softly. Really he sensed their presence but many mages feel like they smell something bad. For the first time Quinn watched king unsheath his weapon, "are you sure kid? You smell monsters?" he said and Quins eyes widened, he extended his staff, "protect," he cast and a yellow barrier formed just in time to intercept the jaws of a beast known as a hellhound as it leaped from the woods followed by another two. King's eyes widened slightly, "you were right..." he said glancing back at Quinn, though Quinn was busy focusing on the battle. He brought his hands together forming a small white cube, "Libra," he cast and his eyes started to glow a soft blue, "Hellhounds, low level beasts that hunt in pacts of 3 to 6, no real abilities, no element, highest stat is speed, lowest is spirit, hp is moderate to weak," he said as his eyes stopped glowing, just as the yellow barrier fadded and King now stood ready, "you magic is interesting," he said as he blocked an attack wth his sheild. Quinn nodded and closed his eyes, "i think the one that jumped out is the leader, he seems bigger and stronger, distract the other two and ill try something," he said as a few green orbs formed and started dancing around Quinn. King nodded and started slashing at the two slightly smaller hounds while keeping them all at a distance from Quinn. Just as the leader hound slipped by King, King yelled out in a panic, "Kid watch it!" he called but was once again surprised. The orbs flew outwards and a large yellow bird like creature appeared and ran right over the hellhound with powerful stomps. With a loud yelp the creature burst as if made of light, leaving small glowing spots that fadded into the air. Two more yelps came as King cut down the other two hounds in their panic of losing the pack leader. King put away his weapons amd looked to Quinn, "what the hell was that? Where did that... That thing come from?" he asked. Quinn looked at him, "um... Im a summoner," he said, the bird having vanished. Quinn sighed, "Im sorry, I cast Chocobo, it is a neutral type summoning spell, and the first summon anyone learns, its my most powerful offensive spell," he said, feeling he should be open with King. King smiled, "oh... Sorry it just surprised me, dont worry about it... I want to know how you knew so much about the wolves-er- hellhounds," he said. Quinn smiled, "i cast Libra, a low level white magic spell that lets me see data on any monster in range," he said calmly. King nodded, "well, having you along is already making this journey a lot easier," he said and Quinn looked at him, "Quinn, not kid," he said referring to the fight, King kept calling him Kid. Kings face reddened a little, "Right, sorry about that Quinn," he said, "lets keep going," he said starting to walk. Quinn followed behind but as he walked white cubes formed around him, "cure," he whispered and King was wrapped in a soft white glow. He breathed in surprised but smiled, "what... What is this," he asked, "have you never been healed before?" Quinn asked and King blushed to Quinn's surprise, "well... Ive always healed up using potions or Inns I've um... Never journeyed with anyone, I've always been a party of 1." Quinn looked surprised then smiled, "well now your not, anytime you need to be healed just say so, in and out of battle," Quinn said happily, "I've got your back." King smiled slightly, "for someone so young your rather mature," he said, "but we need to keep moving," he said and Quinn nodded, "Well... With where we are... Id say we need to head south to Baron... Maybe get a ride on an airship to Mysidia," he said and King nodded, "sounds good," he said happily.

As they walked they were frequently attacked by monsters, though with both Quinn and king working together they were generally able to make quick work of them. Quinn used libra to help King, and King took out the monsters, and after the battle Quinn healed them up. Quinn stayed as the healer leaving the fighting for Quinn, but casting libra, protect, and cure so often was starting to wear him down, if he wasnt careful his mp would drop to zero in the middle of a fight. Quinn slowed his walking pace, "U-um king... I-its getting hard to walk..." he said, he hated how weak his voice came out, he sounded so childish. He felt so weak compared to King. King turned his head and looked at the boy, "o-oh! Magic exhaustion i completely forgot mages can only cast so much magic at a time," he said as he turned around dropping to his knee again in front of Quinn, which really only made Quinn feel worse, "I-I'm fine... We can keep going," Quinn said. King shook his head, "why didn't you say you were tired, you've been healing me non-stop for hours," he said scanning the boys face. Quinn shook his head, "i-its fine, if it wasnt for you i would have been killed by monsters the moment i entered the forest, healing you is all i can do to help..." he said sadly, his thoughts of his own weakness on the brink of spilling from his mouth. The only thing that stopped him was the soft smile that King bore, "we can rest," he said softly and Quinn smiled lightly. He walked to the center of the slightly open forest and breathed in, green orbs dancing around him, "kirin," he whispered and as the orbs burst into light they were joined by the small creature called kirin, Quinns Eidolon. The small creature let out a small cry and the small area around them was surrounded by a slightly glowing circle, "thanks Kirin," Quinn said and kirin cried out happily then vanished and Quinn dropped onto the ground. King ran over to Quinn going dowm beside him, "kid! Kid get up! What did you do!" he yelled out. Quinn sat up slowly, "i-im fine, i set up a barrier to repel monsters so... So we can... Both... Rest" he said very slowly. King shook his head, "im gonna go out on a limb and guess you used the last of your mp to conjure it, you should have just slept, I could have stayed up, your just a kid you cant push yourself," King blabbered on, Quinn barely able to hear him. "You did a lot too... You need rest yourself, ill be fine," Quinn said smiling as he curled up on the ground, sleep over took him, all the world went black, just as he saw king lay a little ways away from him.

Quinn felt something, he looked around, he felt... Heat. He was surrounded by fire! Quinn jumped back but... He felt no pain in the fire. He saw a soft glow at the side of fire... It was him! He saw his own body, laying limp on the floor. His mother and father holding hands by him, fending of the fire. He could hear them speaking, "Find... Trustworthy... Follow your heart... And beware... Fire... Baron!" Quinn shook his head as his mother and father glowed a white light and collapsed as the familiar yellow and blue barrier formed around Quinn's body. Quinn shook his head then felt himself fall backwards, the fire slowly vanishing untill it was replaced with a blue sky and the soft glow of the barrier, king standing and looking down at Quinn, Quinn unable to stop a soft blush from crossing his face as the man looked down at him, "its alright, you were dreaming," King said in a soft surprisingly soothing voice. Quinn sat up just as the barrier stopped glowing around them, "do you feel alright to keep going? Baron is still a day away," he said. Quinn nodded as he grabbed his staff and small bag, "yes... Im fine... My magic is replenished," he said rubbing his eyes. They both set out again towards Baron, but Quinn couldnt help but remember the dream, 'beware... Fire... Baron,' echoed inside Quinn's head, "what did you mean," Quinn whispered to himself, "what... What do i do?" he asked himself.


End file.
